


In Which Mary REALLY Needs to Control Her Technology

by Teh_Poet



Series: Coitus Interruptus [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Drabble, Embarrassed John, M/M, Oral, Penis Friday, Polyamory, Walking In On Someone, crafty Mary, sherlocky Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teh_Poet/pseuds/Teh_Poet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, it's Mary's turn to walk in on John in a compromising situation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Mary REALLY Needs to Control Her Technology

"John, sweetheart...! We've got to get going, they're not going to keep our reservation all night..."

She should have known better. This was a long time in the making and it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Pressing her hand firmly against the heavy grain door and letting it swing open, Mary adjusted her left earring and smoothed down the lines of her black dress. She was so focused on cleaning up her edges that she didn't immediately see her husband or what he was doing in the bedroom. It was the "Fuck, Sherlock, yes" that gave her pause.

As many times as the Consulting Detective had barged in on the them in the time they'd been together, really she was owed this.

Sherlock was on his knees in front of John, eyes closed and appearing dangerously close to something like 'blissed out' though he would surely bristle at the description. John, for his part, was decidedly coming apart at the seams (quite soon, by the rate of Sherlock's bobbing). His suit jacket had been shoved off his shoulders, his bow tie hung loose from his collar, and he'd clearly long since given up trying to stand through the treatment.

It was certainly not the first time the two men had done something like this, but it was the first Mary'd been able to catch a glimpse of the physical manifestation of the connection between her boys. Granted, the timing could have been a little better.

Sherlock pulled off, and sucked a single long figure in his mouth, causing John's eyes to slam open and stare down in surprise, as if only now realizing whose mouth had been wrapped around him. Mary giggled to herself at the dazed expression and made a mental note to ask Sherlock for some tips. That long finger was released only to disappear between John's legs in tandem with his reattachment. John's grip on the detective's curls tightened and he fell backwards to lay flat on the bed, hips moving helplessly under Sherlock's attentions. "Christ, Sherlock, so close."

She wasn't going to get another opportunity quite like this, so the only thing for it was to sit back and enjoy the show.

Mary leaned against the doorframe, and pulled her phone out of her clutch as Sherlock slowed and made his movements more deliberate. This is something she'd always wanted to do but was never able to, due to the fact that she was usually busy being the one to render her husband so thoroughly debauched. She saw the flush beginning to spread its way down his throat and snapped the first photo, already looking forward to settling in and enjoying her documentation later (after their dinner date), but then three things happened in quick succession. 

"KL-CHACK," exclaimed the camera in excitement.

"shit," exclaimed Mary in dismay.

"FUCK," exclaimed John in horror.

Sherlock pulled off of John completely and leveled Mary with a whithering glare, "I know you meant well, but really, Mary. We were almost finshed."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize the sound was still on!"

"MARY!" (John)

Sherlock stood up, completely unbothered by the obscenely tented fabric of his trousers and ran his clean hand through his hair, undoing the damage caused by John's desperate fingers. "I don't suppose you'd be able to continue now?"

"SHERLOCK!" (John again)

"I didn't think so. Oh well, do enjoy your evening, you two," 

John was silent this time, as all he could manage was indignant and confused spluttering, none of which really resembled a name...

Sherlock swept from the room doing a remarkable impression of someone completely uneffected by the interruption.

"I really don't blame you, I can barely keep my own hands off him when he puts on a tux..." Mary followed Sherlock from the bedroom, and John could no longer even manage the spluttering.

He fell back onto the bed, covering his face with his hands as he heard his two lovers chatting amicably about the various way he could be irresistable and while the notion itself was flattering he was perfectly certain he would never ever become used to the idea that being caught in the act was nothing to get upset over.

"Oh, John, dear! We still have that reservation, so do hurry!"

He was going to kill them.


End file.
